1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-propelled wagons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well documented that the average person's physical fitness has been decaying over the years for lack of exercising. The present invention help's to solve this problem by providing a wagon that is fun to use and provides a complete exercise. A number of self-propelled wagons have been designed in the past, primarily, as toys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,788 issued to T. Grady in 1925 specifically states (on page 1, line 10) that the vehicle is intended to be used by children. The construction, therefore, is not sturdy enough to be used by an adult. Gradys's vehicle is steered by steering wheel 22 and universal joint connection 24. Here, the steering is simply and directly done by moving the front wheels' axle with the user's feet, and including a stopper mechanism that prevents injury to the user. Other features that make the present invention suitable for everyday use by adults and children for exercise and transportation routines will be apparent from the specifications below.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.